


Helping Out

by hopeonfire



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeonfire/pseuds/hopeonfire
Summary: Anya's first time is a revelation.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2003.

Anya had no idea that it could be like this. She always thought that people who were that 'way' were crazy. It seemed unnatural to her. Now she didn't understand why they didn't do this more often. It made her feel complete.

"Thank you, Ms. Jenkins. Your donation will help out a lot," the volunteer said gratefully after handing Anya a receipt.

Holding the receipt proudly, Anya grinned in contentment. Who knew her first time would be so fulfilling. She walked out of the shelter. It felt good that she found some way to help women out as a mortal.


End file.
